


Contingency

by rustandblood



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Fuck Or Die, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly hurt, Multi, Object Insertion, Unsafe Sex, Yikes, non consensual cassian/bodhi, non consensual jyn/cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustandblood/pseuds/rustandblood
Summary: A mission goes wrong and Cassian does what is takes to get things back on track. It's not pleasant for him (or any of them).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Rogue One kink meme:  
> Cassian offers to take one for the team to get them free. The catch is, one (or all if you are up for it) of them has to fuck him.

Trying to make it back to the ship while the city's nighttime curfew was in effect had obviously been a bad idea, but there hadn’t really been any other option. If they missed their window of opportunity for getting off planet, then not only would they been in even deeper bantha shit, but the mission would be a total failure.

Now it might be a failure anyway. The bulk of the military presence on Korphir was made up of locals, folded in with the Imperial garrisons. However, this fact doesn't seem to have made them any more inclined towards leniency, at least not this patrol group.

Bodhi, Jyn, and Cassian are marched efficiently back to the guardhouse, a small outposting comprised of little more than a sparse room and a holding cell. They're searched roughly, and their weapons confiscated, tossed carelessly onto the table. When that's done and they've been pushed into a cluster, the man in charge turns to address them.

"Breaking curfew carries consequences, of course" he drawls. "We'll have to alert the garrison commander. Unless...." he trails off deliberately.

Cassian clenches his jaw. So bribery is an option. Considering their situation, it's the best possible scenario.

"Unless what?" Jyn asks bluntly.

The captain smiles, predatory. "Well you see, it's a tough job we have here. Boring, monotonous… you understand. So perhaps if you provide a little entertainment for us, we'll find a way to work this out without it going any further."

"Entertainment," Bodhi repeats, hints of confusion and concern at the edge of his voice.

Glancing around, Cassian takes in the leering glances of the other men, and braces himself. Their ticket out of here might not be a pleasant one, but it's still the best option.

"What is it you are looking for," Cassian asks, carefully controlling his voice to sound compliant, slightly desperate. As far as these men know they're just civilians caught out too late, and it's crucial that it stays that way. "I'm happy to be of service to you if my friends and I will be allowed to go afterwards."

Jyn catches his eye, the question _what do you think you're doing?_ evident without her speaking. Cassian can't explain himself now. She'll have to understand why he's doing this.

"Excellent," the leader says, his grin widening. "We'll begin then. Remove your clothes."

Cassian thinks about insisting that this not happen in front of Jyn and Bodhi: the idea of them witnessing whatever they plan to make him do makes the whole thing sound even less bearable. But he doubts that they'll allow it, and besides, putting them in the holding cell would block their view, but not their knowledge of what was going on outside.

One of the other men in nodded over to release his binders, and when his hands are freed Cassian does as he was told, stepping away from Jyn and Bodhi and stripping off his jacket, tunic, and pants. His left arm throbs–he'd blocked a blow aimed at his face earlier that day, and he's beginning to worry that his forearm may have been fractured. There's nothing to be done about it now though, other than trying not to worsen the injury.

"Skinny fucker, in't he," Cassian hears one of the men comment derisively.

The captain motions his head impatiently, and Cassian pulls off his undershorts, dropping them onto the pile of his clothes. The soldier pulls his arms behind him and replaces the binders, sending sharp pain through his injured arm. Cassian keeps his gaze forward, doesn't look back towards Jyn and Bodhi, doesn't think about them watching this. It's not that he's shy about his body, there's no space for that type of sentiment in his life, but part of him cares deeply about their regard for him, and the thought of what they will think of him watching this is a knot in his gut.

"Woah, wait, no," Bodhi is saying, "Cassian."

There's not really any good way to reassure them that this is alright, that this is the best option and he's willing enough to do this. Jyn, thankfully, at least understands enough to stay quiet. 

He remains silent, and the captain crowds into his space and grabs his shoulders, pushing him down. Cassian complies and goes down to his knees. It's clear enough what is wanted from him, and when the man pulls his cock from his pants, Cassian takes it in his mouth without letting himself think about it.

It's hard to balance with his hands cuffed, and his knees ache on the hard floor, and Cassian concentrates on those sensations. He's done this enough times that it's not hard to disengage himself from the act as he sucks obediently, gags on occasion when the captain thrusts hard. Finally, the captain comes, a hot burst down the back of Cassian's throat, and Cassian swallows.

The man steps back, tucking himself back into his pants. There are five other men in the group. It's manageable, Cassian thinks as the next steps towards him.

The last two pull out of his mouth to come on his face, laughing. Cassian clamps down hard on the shame that's rising as he contemplates himself; naked, submissive, come streaked across his face and caught in the fringe of his hair. His jaw aches and his throat feels raw.

He tries not to let any of it show, keeps his expression passive and watches the leader of the group, trying to gauge how much farther this is going to go.

"What to you think, guys?" the captain asks the rest of the men. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"Make the other boy fuck him," one of the men suggests.

"No," Cassian says sharply, struggling a little to keep his manner compliant. If this is going to work, they can't afford to piss their captors off. "Keep them out of it. Please," he asks.

"I'll fuck you," another man says with a grin, "but you won't like it." He had been the roughest of all the men, grabbing Cassian's hair and yanking him forward as he had fucked his face.

"No." This time it's Bodhi who speaks. Cassian looks back towards him, and recognizes the expression that Bodhi gets when he's terrified by determined go forward with something. "I'll do it. If–if you'd rather, Cassian."

Cassian didn't want them involved. He had agreed to this, this was something he was willing to do, but not Bodhi.

But kriff it, Cassian would rather it be Bodhi, who he trusts, who isn't going hurt him like the other man clearly intends to. 

"Are you sure?" he asks quietly. "You don't have to." 

"Yeah," Bodhi says, "yeah, I'm sure." 

They uncuff Bodhi's hands, and he moves towards Cassian, who's still kneeling. Bodhi looks at Cassian's face, then pulls his sleeve down over his hand, and gently wipes off the worst of the mess.

"I need lube," Bodhi says determinedly, looking towards the captain. 

The captain shakes his head. “No you don’t,” he answers casually.

_Bastards_ , Cassian thinks as he sees Bodhi gulp.

"Okay," Bodhi says quietly to Cassian, "okay, Cassian, tell me how to make this more okay for you."

Cassian gives him a tiny nod, and Bodhi kneels down behind Cassian.

"Like this?" Bodhi asks. 

Cassian's knees are somehow both numb and on fire with pain by now, but with his hands still in binders there aren't many options. Lying down feels even more vulnerable, and he's not sure he could keep his balance on his feet. "Yes," he tells Bodhi. 

"Okay," Bodhi says. Cassian hears him put his fingers in his mouth, wetting them as much as possible. Bodhi's other hand moves to rest gently on Cassian's hip. "Okay, ready?" Bodhi asks, his voice slightly unsteady.

"I'm ready," Cassian answers tersely.

Bodhi's gentle, of course, but it's still uncomfortable. Cassian does his best to relax, to breathe, as Bodhi works first one and then two fingers into his ass. Bodhi withdraws, spits on his hand again, and then pushes in three fingers, the hand on Cassian's hip holding him steady.

"Alright," the voice of the captain jerks both their attentions back up to their surroundings. "Enough of that. Get on with it." 

Bodhi doesn’t respond, but he undoes his pants and pushes them down his thighs, and Cassian hears him trying to quickly rub himself into arousal. Then he spits a few more times, and moves up close behind Cassian. "Okay?" he asks again.

Cassian nods, and Bodhi begins to push his cock slowly into Cassian. Spit is a poor substitute for proper lubrication, and despite Bodhi's best efforts with his fingers Cassian can feel himself stretching painfully around Bodhi's cock. The discomfort only makes it harder to relax his body and not resist as Bodhi continues to push further into him.

He realizes he's been making a quiet hiss of pain when Bodhi whispers "sorry," and starts to withdraw a little.

"It's fine," Cassian tells Bodhi, trying to sound reassuring and not strained. "Just keep going."

Bodhi obeys, continuing to move slowly back and forth inside Cassian, working himself gradually deeper, both hands on Cassian's hips now. There's still way too much friction for it to be pleasant for either of them, but the pain lessens a couple fractions as Cassian's muscles slowly adapt.

"It's gonna take you a long time to get anywhere at that speed boy," one of the soldiers remarks.

Bodhi pauses for a moment. Cassian guesses the man is right, and that as he suspected, they won't let this end until Bodhi comes fucking him.

"Do what you need to Bodhi," Cassian says. There's no option here that won't hurt like hell for Cassian, and he'd rather at least get this over with as quickly as possible.

Bodhi tightens his grip on Cassian just a little, and begins to speed up. He's still being as gentle as he can manage. It still hurts like hell.

Cassian focuses on staying still, and breathing through it. Bodhi's breathing a little hard now, and Cassian hopes he's getting close. He's thrusting deep into Cassian now, brushing against his prostate just enough that Cassian's own cock begins to rise just a little. He does his best to ignore it: it's an involuntary response, he knows.

Suddenly, unexpected pain shoots through his injured arm, and Cassian looses his balance. Bodhi's hands keep him from falling entirely, but Cassian's upper body pitches forward, jerking his arm against the binders even more. Cassian struggles to pull himself upright, flinching away from hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, Cassian," Jyn says, and it's her kneeling in front of him, hands braced on his shoulders.

"Kriff, sorry Cassian, sorry," Bodhi is saying. He must've knocked into Cassian's arm.

"Not your fault," Cassian says, "I'm fine."

Bodhi resumes fucking him, because it's the only way to end this, but Jyn stays. Her grip is light enough that Cassian doesn't feel like he's being held still, just that he won't fall again. It's comforting, even, her hands and Bodhi's, grounding him somehow. It's strange to realize this, when there are so few people he can think of that he'd trust like this.

Finally, Bodhi is climaxing, thrusting deep into Cassian and twitching slightly as he comes. Then he withdraws slowly with a soft gasp, letting go of Cassian and allowing him to sit carefully back on his heels. Bodhi begins pulling his pants back up, and Cassian looks up at the captain. 

"Are we done here?" he asks bluntly.

"Not just yet," is the answer, and Cassian resists the urge to curse. He considers the growing possibility that they have no intention of holding up there end of the deal at all, and this has all been for nothing. "It wouldn't really be fair not to give her a turn," the captain continues, nodding to Jyn.

Jyn looks more pissed of than anything. She glares silently at the man as she gets up and turns to be uncuffed.

"Not like that," another of the men stops her as she moves to yank her pants down. He tosses her confiscated baton to her, and she catches it instinctively, then realizes subsequently what he wants from her.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she says, the anger in her voice barely controlled.

"You broke curfew," the captain says, as if that's what any of this is really about. "We're giving you an opportunity to _get off_ easy."

One of the men laughs as the captain emphasizes the words "get off," and Jyn snaps her baton out to full length. Cassian knows she's considering the very tempting option of just smashing these guys' heads in and getting out of here. Honestly, he doesn't doubt that she could take all of them out in short order, but they can't afford to draw attention to this mission, and leaving a trail of destruction tends to do that.

Jyn evidently comes to the same conclusion. She turns back towards Cassian. He nods at her. The tip of the baton is blunt, textured, and significantly bigger than Bodhi's cock, but Cassian's pretty sure it won't cause him serious damage. At least the come in his ass will provide some more lubrication.

 "After this, we leave?" she demands, and the captain nods confirmation. "Fine."

She moves around Cassian, and Bodhi situates himself in front of him, to steady him like Jyn did. Cassian widens his stance slightly, trying to shift the weight on his knees. 

"This had fucking better be worth it Cassian," Jyn mutters darkly, and then more gently "do you think–can you lean forward a little? 

He can't without overbalancing, but Bodhi pulls him forward carefully, and Cassian allows himself to be held, his shoulder braced on Bodhi's chest, Bodhi's arms wrapped around him. Jyn is rubbing spit onto the baton.

"Okay," Jyn says. "Okay, Cassian, ready?"

He's not ready, and it's hard to answer with his face buried in Bodhi's arm, but he makes a motion that could be read as a nod. Jyn inhales slowly, resting her hand low on Cassian's back, and Cassian feels the baton press into him.

Jyn has to push hard to even being to force it in, and Cassian's glad he's braced against Bodhi. She's moving slowly, angling and twisting it carefully as she goes to try to make it slide as gently as possible, but the bumps still dig and catch his sphincter. Cassian almost wishes she'd just thrust it into him and get it over with, but he knows that would raise the risk of real injury.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, the entire tip of the baton is inside him. It feels horribly foreign inside of him, too large and too rigid, unforgiving against his body's protests.

One of the men whistles. "Nice," another comments appreciatively.

Cassian is still not letting himself think about the visual he must make; kneeling, naked, legs spread wide and ass stretched impossibly wide around the baton.

"Fuck him with it," the captain orders Jyn. "Make him enjoy it."

Cassian imagines he can feel the heat of Jyn's rage rolling off of her, but she stays silent and obeys. One of Bodhi's hands is in Cassian's hair, his fingers making tiny circles on his scalp. Cassian tries to focus on that and controlling his breathing as Jyn begins to work the baton forward and backwards inside of him. The width of the baton makes it nearly impossible for it not to hit his prostate, and Cassian body responds to the stimulus. Soon he's rock hard, his jaw clenched tight against any noise that might escape him. He's still in significant amounts of pain, certainly not enjoying himself in any way, but the pleasurable sensation is impossible to ignore.

Jyn keeps going, fucking him with the baton as Cassian breathes heavily into Bodhi. Then she reaches around his body and grasps his cock with her spit-dampened hand. She's gentle but efficient, and it only takes a few strokes until Cassian is coming with a suppressed cry. While he's still slightly limp from the climax, Jyn pulls the baton out. The bumps snag again as they leave him, and Cassian has to clench his jaw again, but finally it's out. Cassian hears it clunk as Jyn drops it to the floor, and pulls himself up from Bodhi. Jyn is standing up, facing the soldiers.

"We're leaving," she states flatly, and to Cassian's relief, the leader nods.

One of the others comes forward to release Cassian's binders. "Nice show," he hisses derisively as he leans over him. Cassian ignores him, focuses on keeping his injured arm from shifting too much as his wrists are freed. 

Bodhi helps him up, and Cassian lets him, shaking off the instinct to insist he doesn't need help. His own come is streaked across his stomach and thighs, and this time Jyn rips lining out of her jacket and hands it to him to wipe himself off. Bodhi hands him his undershorts and pants, and Cassian fumbles to put them on together. His left arm has swollen and his fingers are clumsy, and he's stiff and sore everywhere.

"Let me help?" Bodhi asks quietly, waiting for Cassian's nodded consent before reaching forward to assist him. The shirt and jacket are easier, although pain spikes through Cassian's arm with every motion.

The men mostly ignore them as they ready themselves to leave, talking and joking among themselves. Jyn is gathering the rest of their confiscated weapons from the table, shoving knives into her pockets, holstering her blaster and holding Cassian's. She grimaces with distaste as she picks the baton back up and flicks it closed, but practicality wins out, and she clips it to her belt. She hands Cassian’s blaster back to him, then kicks the door pointedly, glaring around at soldiers until one comes to the door and unlocks it.

Cassian follows Jyn, and Bodhi trails behind him, hovering just a little to make sure Cassian's steady on his feet. One of the soldiers calls out "travel safe!" from behind Bodhi, and then the door slams shut behind them.

Cassian just concentrates on walking. He probably should say something to Jyn and Bodhi, but he can't imagine what. "I'm sorry I indirectly made you have unconsensual sex" doesn't seem like it'd help much. "I understand if you don't think of the same after this, if you can't look at me" sounds too painfully self-pitying even in his own head. He stays silent instead.

Thankfully it's not far from here back to the ship. Thankfully, they've made it just ahead of the cutoff when they won't be able to leave the port without raising suspicions. Thankfully, Kay listens for once when Cassian responds to his demand of "what the fuck happened to you lot" with a shake of his head.

They're alive, and they'll finish the mission, Cassian reassures himself as Bodhi guides the ship out of atmo. That'll have to be enough.


End file.
